Corazón de cristal
by Patonejo
Summary: Porque Aarón había tenido un corazón...hasta que el espíritu de la muerte se lo había llevado convirtiéndolo en cristal. Psicológico


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de los mangakas Masami Kurumada y Shiori Tesirogi, sólo los he utilizado para sentirme satisfecha porque deseaba leer algo de ellos y como no habia NADA lo escribi. Los parrafos utilizados corresponden a la traduccion del segundo ending de la serie de Bleach en la versión de tv.

**Notas autora:** Este fic está ambientado en el universo del manga The Lost Canvas de SS y contiene spolier del capitulo 9 llamado "Separación" asi como una leve mensión de la pareja Aron x Tenma, MUY leve de hecho dado que es el primer fic que escribo de ellos. Quize enfocarme más en los sentimientos de Aron al momento de convertirse en Hades, porque encuentro que es algo muy rico de explotar. Por lo que este fic es de hecho psicológico.

¡Dedicado a mi porque realmente necesitaba leer sobre este tema!

* * *

**Corazón de cristal**

_"La muerte es el comienzo de la inmortalidad"_

_-Maximilian Robespierre-_

Las personas del pueblo desaparecieron. Ya no queda rastro de toda aquella gente que alguna vez mis ojos tuvieron el privilegio de contemplar, ahora todo lo que queda son infinitos espacios, todos navegando en penumbras.

-Tenma- hace tiempo que dejé de comprender mi propia existencia.

Sé que no era esto lo que te prometí cuando te marchaste…sé que no era esto lo que esperabas ver a tu regreso. Pero Tenma, tú te fuiste, y yo me quedé aquí. Solo, y confundido con todas aquellas preguntas que al parecer no tenían respuesta.

Una parte de mi alma se partió en miles de fragmentos, y duele, duele mucho.

¡Tú fuiste el culpable! ¡Si hubieras estado cuando yo más te necesitaba! ¡Tenía miedo!

Todavía tengo miedo…y estoy lleno de dudas…

Y aunque ahora estás gritándome, pidiéndome explicaciones sobre el por qué de mis acciones, yo no logro escucharlos.

Porque la verdad es que estoy demasiado lejos.

.

**…Nadie sabe quién soy realmente…**

**.**

¿Te acuerdas cuando pintaba maravillado los miles de colores del mundo?

¿Cuándo sonreía para hacer feliz al resto?

Yo era débil Tenma, y no me importaba ser así por que tú estabas a mi lado. Tú estabas protegiéndonos a todos, y no importaba donde nos encontráramos, ya que lograbas sentirnos de una forma misteriosa…ese lazo que teníamos nos volvía en seres especiales.

Pero ese lazo ya se ha roto, se ha marchitado de tal manera que ya no nos protege…ya no es capaz de guiarte a la casa.

Cuando te necesitaba tú no estabas, cuando los niños fueron atacados por los espectros tampoco estuviste. Sus almas ahora descansan en paz, ya no sufren, ya no lloran. No pelean entre ellos Tenma…los he salvado.

¡Pero nadie puede salvarme a mí!

¡Por que yo estoy atrapado y no puedo salir!

.

**…Nunca antes me había sentido tan vacío…**

**.**

Ahora ya no quiero seguir pintando, porque he perdido todo rastro de vitalidad. Antes mis cuadros poseían alma, poseían algo que yo siempre quise darte, y que nunca pude porque la brecha entre nosotros se volvía cada vez más alta. Yo trataba de acercarme a ti, y de convertirme en un gran pintor. Necesitaba encontrar aquello que me hacía sentir completo; pero tú te alejabas con cada paso que dabas. Todo lo que tú hacías te guiaba a tu destino y desgraciadamente es un destino que no nos toca compartir.

Antes quería crear pinturas que salvaran a las personas, pero ahora veo el mundo en gris.

No puedo salvarme, y no puedo salvar al resto.

-¿Aún sigues vivo?- murmuro al contemplar tu cuerpo tratando de moverse. No quiero torturarte más, pero sentir tus huesos crujiendo bajo mis pies me producen una sensación extraña…excitante.

.

**…¿Y si alguna vez necesito que alguien me acompañe?...**

**.**

La sangre que te rodea fue el color perfecto para terminar tu pintura. Siempre estuve buscando ese color y cuando lo vi frente a mí, me pareció el más indicado para ti. Un tono de sangre, de muerte y de vida al mismo tiempo, que combina perfectamente con la tez de tu rostro y las cicatrices de tus labios.

-A…aron…- te exaltas. Tus manos tratan de alcanzar una parte de mi túnica. No Tenma…no debes tocarme. No soy digno de ti, pues mis manos están cubiertas por la sangre de nuestros seres queridos, y mi corazón yace impuro, latiendo sepulcralmente en este pecho de un cuerpo moribundo. Todo lo que quizás me protege es mi propia voluntad de seguir vivo, pero la pulsera se está marchitando; y cuando eso ocurra no sé qué será de mi alma.

.

**…¿Quién va a consolarme y mantenerme firme?...**

**.**

-¡Maldito! ¡Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu amigo!- ese estúpido caballero de oro me molesta, me repugna. Siento como mis músculos se contraen, e instintivamente un poco de mi cosmos es lanzado en unos segundos. La furia que yacía escondida dentro de mí va surgiendo poco a poco.

Estoy desapareciendo, ya casi no queda nada de mí ser…

Siento tan pesada mi carga, y desgraciadamente me encuentro muy cansado.

¿Me seguirás queriendo a pesar de que asesiné a todos nuestros amigos?

¿A pesar de que mis manos les torturaron hasta arrebatarles el último soplido de vida?

Soy cruel, y desalmado; pero necesito que alguien me salve. Si ellos fueron rescatados… ¿Por qué yo no puedo Tenma?

.

**…El viaje aún continúa, incluso en los días largos y tranquilos…**

**.**

-¡Arón!... ¿Por…por qué?...- aún tratas de moverte. Al parecer no quieres que yo te ayude. ¡Yo hago esto por que es lo correcto! ¡La muerte es la respuesta!

Dejas de sufrir, de llorar, no sientes hambre, no sientes miedo. No hay personas que te golpean ni discriminan. ¡Es lo que necesitamos!

Tus costillas fueron prácticamente destruidas, casi no tienes fuerzas para lograr levantar las piernas. Todo lo que te guía es tu voluntad de continuar peleando. Como caballero de Athena aquello es tu móvil.

¡Athena te alejó de mí! ¡Athena te llevó lejos, y no estuviste aquí! ¡No viste lo que yo vi, no sentiste lo que yo sentí!

¡No contemplaste como cada persona que conocimos fue agonizando, hasta el punto de suicidarse para poder ser salvado!

Todos los huesos de mis manos fueron destruidos al tratar de defenderme de un ataque recibido por uno de tus compatriotas, pero para mí el dolor es símbolo de salvación.

Es símbolo de que la muerte es nuestra respuesta.

La muerte es lo que hemos estado esperando, y es lo que nos llevará a un lugar en donde no se corrompan nuestros corazones.

.

**…Y cada nueva fase la luna brilla sobre mi agradecido corazón…**

**.**

-Por fin encontré mi color favorito- abres tus ojos sorprendido. Aunque siempre he sabido cual es el color que más me gusta. Es sólo…que tú tenías que estar para que pudiera contemplarlo.

No había sido capaz de crearlo…

Ese color rojo mezclado con marrón me recuerda a una tonalidad parecida a la sangre que recorre mis venas. Es brillante y opaca al mismo tiempo, viscosa.

Es un color que sólo un experto en el preciso arte de la pintura podría ser capaz de lograr. A mí me faltaba mucho, era el único color que no había sido capaz de crear con mis manos. Mis pinceles yacían sumergidos en los vasos, manchados por los miles de rojos que había inventado buscando el tuyo. Y aún así… sólo con tu propia sangre fui capaz de sentirme completo.

Desgraciadamente los designios del misterioso y desafortunado destino nos han colocado en bandos diferentes. Tú has sido elegido por los dioses para convertirte en caballero de Athena, tu voluntad siempre te ha logrado terminar con éxito hasta la más escalofriante de las batallas. Y yo…débil, y enfermizo, he sido convocado para convertirme en la salvación de estas almas que ahora ruegan por sus vidas.

¿Es irónica la vida no te parece?

.

**…Así que ofrecemos una oración…**

**.**

-¡No lo entiendo!- logras agarrarme con esas manos temblorosas y huesudas. Tus ojos moreteados por los golpes aún no quieren sucumbir al descanso eterno. Quizás, yo no quise matarte. Si no, mi ataque ya te habría desaparecido de esta tierra. -¡Tú amabas la vida, las personas! ¡Eras el ser humano más generoso que había en este pueblo!-

Ese ser que tú conociste murió el día en que te fuiste.

-Cuando te fuiste…esa persona dejó de existir- lo sabía, que desde que Pandora me tocó con aquellos dedos ya no era el mismo. Cuando tú fuiste a salvarnos de la inundación algo dentro de mí no me dejaba dormir en paz. Quería matarlos Tenma, a todos…y luego quería morir yo también. – Me dejaste solo, ellos me mostraron lo que yo necesitaba…Tenma pude conocer aquella pintura que tanto anhelaba ver, y en ella vi gloria y vida…-

-¡Te estás engañando! ¡Cómo pudiste matar a la gente del pueblo! ¡Destruiste nuestro hogar!-

-¡Yo los he salvado! ¡Te fuiste y moríamos de hambre, de enfermedades y de agresiones! ¡¿Quién nos iba a defender?! ¡Nadie vino! ¡Nadie!-

-¡Te traeré de vuelta! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tú amas la vida!- yo por sobre todas las cosas amaba la vida… ¿y de qué me sirve amarla si yo no me siento vivo? ¡Si yo mismo me he dado cuenta que ya no respiro! ¡Que ya no siento como antes!

Que ya ni siquiera sangro como antes…

.

**…Esperando un nuevo día que compartir…**

**.**

-Adiós Tenma- yo quiero que entiendas que tú eras lo más importante, que tú eras mi fuerza, y si no tengo esa fuerza de mi lado no la pienso compartir con nadie. Que si yo no te tengo, prefiero que tu corazón deje de latir. –Te llevaré a tú salvación…- y con mi lienzo terminado mi ataque es recibido por tu cuerpo, partiéndote y convulsionándote entre las piedras. Las heridas de tus brazos se abren, se desgarra tu piel y se te queman las entrañas. Entiéndelo…es lo mejor, prefiero verte así ahora que tener que luchar contigo con todo mi poder.

-No…tú…- pero no logro preveer el movimiento de tu mano, deslizándose por mis muñecas en el instante en que tu cuerpo se martiriza de dolor.

Mi pulsera se ha roto, y tendré que ser suyo por toda la eternidad.

No quiero morir, no quiero desaparecer; y siento como lentamente me voy a apagando. Mi corazón dejó de latir, y mis manos temblaron. El cosmos que explotó de mi cuerpo sacudió mis emociones, y mis venas y arterias se descontrolaron sintiendo el cambio de sangre.

Ya no me quedaba nada por lo que luchar, ahora, él me ha salvado a mí. A esta alma moribunda y solitaria que liberó gritos agonizantes por tu regreso.

Ahora él nos salvará a todos.

.

**…Hasta que el brillante mar azul se seque completamente…**

**.**

-Tenma no quiero que terminemos así-

"_Estará con nosotros, por toda su vida"_

No quiero que te vayas odiándome, sin comprender que yo te apreciaba, y de que te quería como no había querido a nadie más en la vida.

"_Lo has salvado, eso demuestra tu amor"_

-Pero ya no hay lugar en este mundo para mí-

Y el ángel de alas negras me envolvió, hasta que mi cuerpo se fundió con su mirada y su corazón detuvo mis latidos.

Entonces dejé de escuchar, de latir y de ver.

Hasta que todo se volvió negro y todo lo que podía percibir era un frío demencial sacudirme las arterias, hasta que se congelaron mis huesos y se detuvo mi circulación sanguínea.

Hasta que finalmente todo se volvió de hielo y esa jaula me atrapó sin proveerme de una salida para liberarme de ella.

Hasta que simplemente mi corazón se volvió de cristal…

**- Fin -**


End file.
